


Loving Goodbye

by femalefighter56



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan knows he can't let things continue this way. He must follow his heart before it stops beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Goodbye

Dear Eric,

I love you. I don't know if I told you that before. But I wanted you to know. Maybe knowing that saying this would be easier. I'm leaving. Don't come after me. Don't cry over me. Don't worry about me. You have been there when everyone else left and turned their back on me but I have to go. I can't sit here and let you put up with me. I can't go on knowing I'm holding you back. I'm dying. I wasn't meant for this world. This is something we have known from the start. And for me to stay and hold you back is unfair. I'll always love you, that is something that will never change as I face my final days. Have a good life. Have a full life. And take care. Don't get too drunk and don't ruin your future at the Dispatch. 

I love you.  
Alan. 

*folding it in half and writing Eric's name on the front Alan takes one last look at the place he as called home before leaving through the front door.*


End file.
